Poorly or incorrectly insulated homes can subject internal water supply systems to freezing. Such freezing, due to the expansion created by the freezing of water, can induce an over-pressure condition in the internal water supply system. This over-pressure condition often leads to structural failure of components within the water supply system, leading to expensive water damage within the residence.
Embodiments of the present invention provide electromechanical pressure relief valves for consumer appliances to reduce the incidence of product failures due to exposure of residential water supply lines to freezing conditions. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.